Hitting a ball in a racket sport or the game of golf requires that the athlete be able to securely grip the racket or club. In all cases the sport requires the player to firmly but gently grasp the handle or grip. This requires that the handle or grip be constructed of a rubberized or similar material which provide high friction between the grip and hands. However, to be effective, the grip must be clean and free of grease or other foreign matter that could cause the hand(s) to slip at ball impact. The problem is that during the course of play, the grasp area becomes lubricated with perspiration, dirt and body oil to the point that racket or club control is lost or degraded.
The problem of dirty grips has yet to be solved for the average person in a location where the individual may readily avail themselves of cleaning services. This grip cleaner is designed to be located where the sporting activity is taking place so the average sports' person is able to achieve the same grip cleanliness as the professional grip cleaner cleaning the grip by hand.